Strawberry Kisses
by xxDoitsuChanxx
Summary: America goes to England's house to discuss politics, but things don't go as planned. ((I suck at summaries! OTL)) Warnings: PWP (practically) , SMUT , R18, USUK , UKUS , SEME!England and UKE!America !
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hetalia and all characters are (c) of Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡ ｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡**

The sun shined down relentlessly upon the supple skin of America's back. He sighed in content, feeling the warm waves of the sun embrace him. Unbeknownst to anyone, the sunny blonde enjoyed tanning any chance he got. Though, he enjoyed basking in the heat of the sun, he'd never stay out long enough to get sunburns.

All of the sudden, he felt his cell phone vibrate within his swimming trunks, digging his hand through his pocket for a moment before bringing it up to his ear, not bothering to look at the Caller I.D.

"Hello?" America yawned, stretching his limbs.

"You bloody git! Where the hell are you?" shouted a familiar voice, causing the American to sit up, a melancholic smirk slowly appearing upon his face.

"England! What's up, dude? Why're you calling me so suddenly?" Asked the blue-eyed nation, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"You dummy! Remember we were supposed to discuss politics this afternoon?" England sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh gosh...I completely forgot! I'll be over in a jiffy~!" declared America, standing up and ending the call before England could reply.

Usually the American wasn't so forgetful. But lately he had been feeling kind of burnt out, both physically and mentally. As much as loveable America loved himself, his people and his freedom, there was always a feeling of some form of regret in the back of his mind. Sometimes he wondered, hypothetically, if England would take him back. If the older nation would laugh in his face or give him a welcoming embrace.

America sighed, feeling a warm breeze wash over him before charting a personal jet straight to England's house.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

England gripped the old-fashioned phone in annoyance, gritting his teeth. He stood up from his comfy lounge chair and hung up the phone that was conveniently placed on the end table beside him.

He rubbed his temples, sitting back down and relaxing.

"Sir England, do you wish for me to prepare for Sir America?" questioned England's favorite butler.

"Yes, thank you Gregory." England replied, leaning over to pour himself another cup of tea.

With a bow, Gregory started his decent up the stairwell. About halfway up the stairs he heard a shout coming from his master. He couldn't help but internally panic before hurriedly running back down the stairs, returning to the study England was lounging in.

"Y-Yes sir?" Gregory panted, trying to keep a professional composure.

"Don't prepare America's guest room. He'll be sleeping with me tonight." England said ever so softly, making the butler's eyebrow raise in confusion.

"Sir...sorry for the horribly rude question, but...A-Are you...u-uhm.._involved_ with Sir America?" asked Gregory, his voice quivering in nervousness.

"That's quite all right." England chuckled "You see, I know there's supposed to be a thunder storm tonight. And knowing America, he'll start to fabricate situations in his mind. He'll get scared and come waltzing into my bedroom for comfort. It's just how he is." a light blush and soft smile appeared upon England's features as he was talking.

"A-Ah, I see. He's still a child at heart it seems." Gregory chuckled in response, smiling despite himself. It was rare sight to see his master smiling happily so genuinely.

"America is America. I love that idiot despite his child-like obliviousness." England admitted, his blush deepening. He turned his head to avoid making eye contact with his loyal butler.

Gregory couldn't help but chuckle lightheartedly in response to England's obvious embarrassment. He had been the British man's butler for at least thirty-five years. Even though Gregory aged with time, England remained exactly the same. He couldn't help but see England as a step-son sort of figure.

"It appears you're embarrassed, sir. So, I'll take my leave after finishing the preparations." With that, the middle-aged man turned on his heel and left the room, leaving England with his thoughts.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

America looked out the window of his private jet taking notice of all the clouds. He knew it wouldn't be long until he was anxiously standing on England's front porch.

The sunny blonde distantly smiled as he landed his eyes upon the sunset. He noticed as the minuets went by the sky had turned a hue of orange and pink.

"We've reached your destination sir. We will be landing in approximately five minuets." One of the jet pilots announced through the intercom.

With that, the American outstretched his tense limbs. Before the jet landed, he consciously ran his fingers through his golden locks of hair, and straightened his clothes to ensure they weren't wrinkled.

He made his way up to England's front door, his knuckles centimeters away from the oak surface.

_**BA-BUMP**_

His hands we're shaking ever so slightly, his palms were clammy, his stomach fluttering, and his heart pounding. Before America worked up the courage to knock, he took in a deep breath and regained his composure.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

England sat in silence, eagerly awaiting for America to arrive. For some odd reason he felt restless and nervous.

_"I shouldn't be feeling nervous." _England thought to himself, feeling his cheeks heating up. "Why am i so eager to see him?" the blonde asked himself, leaning back in his chair and sighing.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

England jumped at the sound, making him accidentally drop his tea cup onto the floor.

"Damn it!" England muttered in annoyance, internally thanking the heavens the tea didn't land on his crotch.

_**~DING DONG~**_

"C-Come in, you oaf!" The smaller man shouted, bending over to pick up the broken shards of his tea cup.

America made his way through the den and walked towards England's study, where he knew the older country spent most of his leisure time. When he reached the study he saw England picking up shards of glass, causing America's blue eyes to widen.

"E-England! Don't pick up glass, you're going to hurt yourself." America said leniently, grasping England's wrist softly.

"Idiot...I'm not careless enough to get cut by glass." England muttered out, going against America's words and picking up the final shard of his used-to-be-teacup.

"_Tch_!" England hissed, his hand tensing.

America blinked twice as he saw blood trickling down the older blonde's hand, his eyebrows furrowing. England brought his bleeding finger up to his lips and sucked, his tongue caressing his finger.

America stared in awe, not saying a word. He couldn't help but shudder in excitement as he saw the older blondes tongue roll around his long, thin finger.

England took notice of the blush that was slowly appearing upon the younger country's face. He couldn't help but smirk as he sucked on his finger. Despite himself he felt a heat building up in his loins. It was always like this, either America or England provocatively enticing the other, but, never going farther than the unspoken flirting.

"You really are a perverted guy, y'know." The younger blonde said, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

With a slick 'POP~!' sound England removed his finger for his mouth, smiling devilishly in reply. He strode over to the younger nation and adjusted the younger mans tie.

"Sloppiness is unbecoming of you, America." England whispered, tracing his still semi-wet finger across the fabric of the tie.

America stood there frozen. He knew he felt lust for the older country, but, never got the nerve to actually initiate something above flirting. He gulped, feeling his pants tighten and his cheeks burning.

England took notice of his former colony gulping, green eyes blinking twice as he stared at the sunny blondes throat.

"How rude of me, I didn't offer you a drink. Come on, let's retreat to the kitchen." The older blonde said, pulling the younger man behind him by the wrist until they reached their destination.

"England.. .._huff_..._puff_...t-this house is huge.._huff_.._puff_." America managed to say in between panting, removing his bomber jacket.

"Lay off the milkshakes, fries and burgers." England said somewhat condescendingly, crossing his arms and turning his back to America before smirking. "In all honesty, I don't want you collapsing due to poor health, so, here."

America blinked in confusion. England held a large strawberry, offering it to him.

"It's believed that strawberries stave off heart disease...plus, strawberries are a good source of antioxidants and vitamin C." England's voice was soft, his finger tips brushing against American's hand as he placed the juicy strawberry into the others palm.

The younger man smiled very genuinely before bringing the fruit up to his lips and taking a bite, savoring each and every bite of the sweet, large strawberry.

Whilst America was eating, England made his way over to the fridge, pulling out a large bottle of red wine. He retrieved his finest wine glasses from the cabinet and strode over to the kitchen table and sat across from America.

"Here, help yourself." The older nation said calmly, pouring wine into both of their glasses before setting the wine bottle itself on the center of the table.

"T-Thanks." America blushed, bringing the rim of the wine glass to his lips and started to drink.

England couldn't help but smile whilst seeing his former colony blush. He brought his own glass to his lips, and savored the liquid that entered his mouth. He had decided earlier that day he wasn't going to get drunk, but simply enjoy and savor the classy wine with the person he secretly harbored love, lust and other emotions for. Which is of course none other than the man sitting across from him.

"England, you're being awfully nice to me." America said softly, his cheeks still a hue of rosy pink.

Maybe this was his chance. He felt like this was the perfect opportunity to proclaim his unyielding love for the nation sitting across from him. But, with such thoughts came insecurity. Thoughts like; _"What if he rejects me?"_, and _"What if he doesn't return the same feelings?" _he couldn't help but swallow in anxiety.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

America stared at the man across from him with furrowed eyebrows. _"It looks like he's contemplating something, and wracking his brain about something." _America thought to himself whilst sipping from his wine glass.

The sunny blonde was usually oblivious, and couldn't read the atmosphere. But, he could read England like an open book. This realization made the blue eyed country's heart swell with warmth. He just simply couldn't sit silently anymore, he couldn't go against his heart.

With determination, the younger man stood up suddenly, earning a confused look from England.

_**!...bump bump bump bump...!**_

He could feel his heart beating harder and faster as he approached the smaller man, kneeling down America softly placed his hands on both sides of England's face and gave him a deep, slow, passionate kiss.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

England was shocked. Pleasantly so. He was taken aback by America's sudden act of intense passion. He couldn't help but moan into the kiss, feeling as it he was going to melt. The younger man's kissing abilities were mind blowing.

Their tongues rubbed together hotly, saliva trickling down England's chin.

"mmm..nn..." He heard a muffled moan from the man who pleasantly assaulted his mouth.

England closed his eyes in bliss, feeling his pants tighten and his cheeks burn. After a few minuets of kissing, America reluctantly moved away from the others lips, making England almost moan in disappointment. But, to his surprise he was lifted up off his chair and into the larger, younger country's arms.

"I-Idiot! W-where are you taking me?" England managed to shout, pinching the other mans cheeks.

"Your bedroom." America replied, his voice very soft, looking England in the eyes and smiling ever so pure.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡ ｡｡｡｡｡｡｡**

**Hope this isn't too awful~! Chapter 2 will be pure SMUT. **


	2. Chapter 2

America opened England's bedroom door with a kick, causing the older nation to nag at him. The younger country simply rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of _"I'll fix it later"_ before descending upon England, bringing their mouth's together once more.

"Mm..nn.." The Brit moaned in between the kiss, feeling their clothed groins colliding with one another.

America pulled away from the kiss and observed the smaller mans face. Noticing England's half lidded eyes and rosy cheeks made his member throb, which didn't go unnoticed by the older country.

"I didn't know you were so easy to please, America." England whispered teasingly, yet lustfully before he gained the upper hand in domination by pushing America upon his bed. America shouted in surprise as he was pushed backwards onto the Brit's bed.

The smaller country climbed on top of the larger nation, staring down at the younger country in victory before bringing his hand down to the sunny blonde's groin, palming the confined, erect member.

America gritted his teeth and threw his head back, trying to suppress a moan.

England relentlessly teased the younger country by running the tip of his finger up and down the clothed erection, making pre-cum seep through the fabric.

"Someone's eager." England chuckled before unzipping America's pants and grasping the hot flesh into his hand, making the man under him buck his hips up and moan senselessly.

"Tell me what you want." the Brit whispered, stroking America's throbbing cock painfully slow, his thumb teasing the head of his member.

America couldn't form coherent thoughts, his mind clouded with lust. All he could do was whimper in pleasure.

England seized his stroking and stared down at the man beneath him, cocking his head to the side in thought, making America open his eyes and stare up lustfully at the older nation, making England's own member twitch in excitement.

"America...are you a virgin?" England asked reluctantly, his tone soft.

America nodded his head up and down, a blush adoring his cheeks.

England smiled despite himself, he was somewhat relieved that he was going to be the younger nation's first. With a content smile gracing his lips, the older blonde unbuttoned the younger's shirt, leaning down to place soft kisses upon the tan, soft flesh of his chest and abdomen. Before England knew it his mouth was centimeters away from the younger nation's throbbing erection.

"Mmnn..nn..E-England..!" America gasped, feeling the other man's lips teasingly press against the tip of his manhood.

England closed his eyes and ran the tip of his tongue across the slit of America's cock, lapping up the pre-cum that was seeping before slowly engulfing it into his mouth, his tongue rolling and rubbing against the twitching flesh. England had started stroking himself, with his free hand he brought his finger to the younger's perineum, pressing the tip of his finger against the flesh, earning a wanton moan from the man beneath him.

"Fuck...! E-England..." The sunny blonde moaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy. England was lapping his cock relentlessly, making America's mind unable to form coherent thoughts.

While the Brit was passionately sucking his former colony's member, and America far too gone in ecstasy, he pressed a digit against the his entrance, making America instinctively tense.

"Don't be so tense...it'll hurt more..." England whispered, the tip of America's manhood against his chin.

"D-Don't worry bout' me, England...I-I'm a hero, I c-can endure it." America replied, his voice hardly audible.

"America..." England whispered, eyes half lidded with lust.

"P-Please..England...I feel like I'm gonna'..nn..n..._p-please_..." America moaned, arching his back and pressing his tight entrance onto the older country's finger, earning a surprised gasp from the Brit.

England had lost all restraint, the lust he felt for the country beneath him was overwhelming. It was so overwhelming that he felt his own cock twitch within his palm.

After properly stretching the younger blonde, England propped himself behind America, lifting the younger's hips and slowly pushing the tip of his throbbing manhood into America's tight, hot entrance, making the Brit shudder in pleasure.

America squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his teeth as he felt England's rather large and thick member penetrate him. It was painful, yes, but it also felt like heaven.

"Ahh..Ahhmericaaahhh...!" England moaned, throwing back his head in ecstasy as he felt the insides of America squeezing his almost painfully aroused cock.

"..hahh..haahh...E-England...I can feel your cock twitching i-inside of me...nnnhhnn...! P-Please England...i-it hurts so _good_..." America said, his voice laced with lust and want.

"Mmm..nn...I-I didn't..haahh..r-realize I raised s-such a masochist..nhnn.." The Brit replied, smiling wickedly as he gently thrust the rest of his member inside of the younger country.

"..Ahh..! hhaaahhh! E-England! t-there..a-again..nn..!" America moaned, throwing his head back, and thrusting his hips against the man behind him, impaling more and more of the Brit's cock inside him, feeling the tip of his cock brush against his prostate.

"Nn..fuck..America..! S-So tight...y-your hole is so greedy..haahh..y-you're practically milking me of my cum...nn..t-tell me, h-how do you want this?" England said through gritted teeth, never ceasing his thrusting.

"I-I want to see your face..." America replied, his head pressed against a pillow, his golden locks of hair gracing the fabric.

_**BA-BUMP**_

England felt his heart throb, he was very much in love with America, hearing his former colony say he wanted to see his face made his heart swell with love and joy.

"A-As you wish..." England responded, gently slipping out of the younger man and propping himself onto America, their hot flesh pressing against each others. England softly pecked America's forehead before plunging himself back into the sweet, tight heat of America's insides.

The sex they were having was not just a shag, but a display of passion and love. England thrust into the younger man with rhythmically, putting all his effort into hitting America's prostate with each and every thrust. America on the other hand was a hot mess, a deep blush adorned his cheeks, his sky blue eyes half lidded and gleaming with intense lust, staring directly into England's own emerald green one's.

"I-I'm going to...!" England gasped, his thrusting becoming more erratic with each second that passed. He knew he was close, he was all too familiar with the sensation, though he _knew_ this would be the most intense orgasm he's ever experienced.

"O-Oh god..! England..! M-Me..t-too...I-I'm...Aaahhnn...!" With a glorious, wanton moan, America came harder than he ever had before, his eyes rolling back, his back arching, his toes curling as he felt his cock shoot out a huge load of cum, his mind a total blank.

Hearing and seeing his love cum so intensely triggered his own orgasm, a orgasm so strong it rendered him temporarily blind, all he felt was intense waves of pleasure coursing through his body, his member twitching and spewing cum deep inside the American, and America squeezing himself purposely around the Brit's cock to milk him of his seed.

The two laid against one another for a good couple minuets, all that could be heard was their panting. America placed his hand onto England's back, moving up and down as they laid their in silence. They eventually succumbed to a peaceful slumber, wrapped in each others arms.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWW**

England awoke the next morning with a yawn and stretch, the sunlight peeking through the window curtains. He sleepily looked over at America, whom was still sleeping soundly. The Brit couldn't help but smile as he saw the sunny blonde's sleeping, peaceful face.

"You loveable oaf...looking so peaceful, and having drool all over my pillow." England chuckled to himself, outstretching his arm to brush America's bangs.

"I wonder if you feel the same way I do..." England sighed quietly to himself "..I know I'm grouchy, and I know I'm not the greatest cook, and you could probably get _anybody_ you want... but, i hope you know I love you, you bloody idiot."

With that, England got out of bed and left the bedroom, planning on preparing his morning tea and America's coffee.

Unbeknownst to England, America was awake the whole time, and when England left the bedroom America couldn't help but smile, he smiled so genuinely, a single tear sliding his cheek.

"I love you too..." America whispered, smiling as he snuggled up closer into England's pillow, smelling the Brit's scent and sighing in content.

_**END**_

_**｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡ ｡｡｡｡｡｡｡**_

_**Sorry if this is bad, I haven't written smut in a LONG time. ; 3 ; Hope you enjoyed~! Reviews are greatly appreciated~! I'm sorry if there's any grammatical/spelling errors. OTL**_


End file.
